Kuroneko Kukan
by Shinjitsu to Gensou
Summary: My first fic in a while! One-shot, based on the track "Kuroneko Kukan" from the Trigun Second Donuts CD. I am formerly Legata Redwinters. R&R!


**A/N**: My first fic in a while, so go a little easy on me. It's based on a track from the Second Donuts soundtrack of the same name as my fic. In addition, you'll notice that I say Kuroneko is a girl. I remember reading an interview with Nightow-san, the creator of Trigun, and he said that he owned a black cat and Kuroneko was based on her. Therefore, there's the reason for that.

I hope you enjoy.

**Kuroneko Kukan**

He saw it, Legato saw it: the tiny black cat come in through the window and park its little rump in front of him. Damn, Legato thought, and I was just setting down to eat. He looked down at the hot dog on his plate. It was so juicy and plump, and covered in his favorite condiment: ketchup.

However, this was something he had to do. He knew it, he accepted it. He pushed his hot dog aside and stared directly into the enormous green eyes of the little Kuroneko.

"_Kuroneko-sama wa umaretarashii…" _("It seems Ms. Kuroneko is bored…)

"_Nyaa…"_

He didn't know why he did it; maybe because it was the only way to keep the annoying little thing from biting him, as she had done Vash so many times. On the other hand, maybe it because the little cat was the only thing that ever encountered him without cringing in fear or worry.

Kuroneko inched closer to Legato, sitting directly in front of his hot dog, sniffing it. She looked up at Legato with a sense of wonder.

"You'd better not…" Legato began, but the hot dog was already gone. Kuroneko licked her lips with a sense of pure satisfaction, a smile curling across her lips. Legato sighed.

"_Kuroneko-sama wa ureshiirashii…" _("It seems Ms. Kuroneko is happy…")

The phrase was mocking, sarcastic in its way. Legato wanted that hot dog, more so, he craved it. He had spent the last half hour preparing that hot dog: going through the bread to make sure he had the perfect piece, boiling the water to just the right temperature to make the hot dog as tasty as possible.

And the ketchup… Oh, God, the ketchup. His favorite. That was the part that he wanted the most. The part that Kuroneko was licking off the plate right now. Out of anger, Legato stood, chucked the plate out of the window while the cat was still licking it.

Bright green eyes watched as the glass Frisbee sailed out of the window. Small furry body cringed as it heard the 'smash' when the plate hit the ground. The same eyes looked up at Legato and tiny nose twitched as Kuroneko mewled her sadness.

"_Nyaa…"_

Legato smirked.

"_Kuroneko-sama wa kanashiirasii…" _("It seems Ms. Kuroneko is sad…")

"_Nyaa…"_

Again, the monotone 'Nyaa" from the black cat. Legato thought it strange that this cat, while capable of falling from nowhere, appearing almost instantaneously, devouring whole plates of spaghetti **and** his hot dog, could not manage to allow a hiss, purr, or even a sneeze to escape its lips.

Kuroneko hopped off the table then, her stomach satisfied. It was then that she made to leave Legato alone, but then… a twinge. Her back right paw kicked involuntarily. Her kitty instinct kicked in and she spun on her rear, scratching that foot with her others.

"_Kuroneko-sama wa ashii ga kayuirashii…" _("It seems Ms. Kuroneko has itchy feet…")

"_Nyaa…"_

It was then that he saw it: the tiniest speck of black almost perfectly hidden among Kuroneko's fur. So small that he almost couldn't believe it, yet there it was, crawling among her fur, the little bug almost oblivious to what happened above it. Legato kneeled beside Kuroneko

"_Nomi ga iru, ne?" _("It has fleas?")

"_Nyaa…" _

Again, the little cat mewled, scratching and biting at the spot where Legato saw the bug. He watched for a while, finally concluding that Kuroneko was not going to be able to rid herself of the flea.

What happened next happened in an instant. In a flurry of fur and the white fabric of his coat, Legato stood, startling the poor cat so bad she jumped off the table. Fearing the worst, Kuroneko started to run away just as Legato pulled out a gun.

_bang!_

The gunshot echoed through the room. Legato stood there, waiting. Kuroneko froze, eyes closed, waiting. Then she looked. She turned around in circles several times, as if she were looking for her wound, but there was none. She looked up at Legato, who still held the smoking gun in firing position. If she hadn't been shot, then what the hell had he just done?

Then she noticed. She didn't itch anymore. She looked down at the spot the flea had occupied and saw that the tiniest patch of her fur was gone. In its place, she saw the flea. It was dead.

She looked up at Legato, who had the tiniest smirk on his face. He put the gun back into its holster and sat, looking at her. He followed her movements as she paced on the floor, back and forth, as if her tiny mind were trying to put together the recent events.

Suddenly she realized. He had shot the flea off her. He had spared her the agony of itching forever and killed the flea. Even after she ate his hot dog.

Kuroneko jumped onto the table and sat in front of Legato. They stared at each other for a while before a quick paw swiped at his face, leaving the tiniest scratch. Penance, Legato assumed, for her patch of fur.

"_Nyaa!" _

Kuroneko left then, hopping out the window. Silence flooded the room. Legato sat at the table, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about what had just happened. He stayed that way for a few minutes until a loud grumbling snapped him out of it. He placed a hand on his stomach.

He rose and went to make another hot dog.

I hope you liked it. My style isn't what it used to be, but any constrictive criticism would be appreciated. I need a beta reader! I know this story can be better, but it takes readers like you to tell me how!

R&R! I live for it!


End file.
